


A New Thanksgiving Tradition?

by Ukulelelovinggal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal
Summary: This thought came to me today...
Relationships: Carol/Therese/Rindy/Therese’s Dad
Comments: 43
Kudos: 8





	A New Thanksgiving Tradition?

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me today...

We all know that along with all of our celebration traditions, Christmas is “Carol” season. The thought came to me today, while waiting on our turkey to bake, that there is another wonderful story that could become a Thanksgiving tradition to revisit each year...Better than Fiction by SimplySally. Another one of our fictions that really should be published in book form. The whole story is certainly worth a re read but if there’s not time then chapters 49 and 50 are the Thanksgivings culmination of their journey. If you missed this story the first time around then definitely check it out. For those of us who know and love it this will a chance to visit old friends and relive the hope and beauty of their story. 

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
